Don't stop loving me
by Dean Winchester is my man
Summary: Summary inside.Dean/OC Please read and please review
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hope you all like this story, this is a Dean/OC story the writing is all mine but I will include some episodes from supernatural. This is my very first story.

Summary: Iris is just starting collage she does not want drama or trouble but it seems she cannot get away from it. Working as a waitress and living in an apartment with her sister Zoe and going to college is hard but add in a boy or should I say man because he is nothing like the boys form Iris high school. Iris knows she is falling for Dean but Dean is keeping something from her. That thing just may kill Iris and her family but Iris loves Dean, can Iris choose between the one she knows is THE ONE or her family?


	2. Chapter 2

IRIS POV

Iris get up it's the first day of collage you know what that mean said my sister Zoe.

Zoe we don't have to be there in till noon. Zoe walked into my room with bags of

Cloths. Yeah so asked Zoe. Zoe its six o clock. Yeah now go shower then I'll

make you pretty so maybe you'll get a boyfriend this year said Zoe. I don't want a

Boyfriend Zoe we have talked about this. Just go we'll talk later said Zoe.

I don't know why she pushes so much for me to get a boyfriend. Zoe keeps telling me

That with my looks I could get any boy I wanted. This leads me to now looking in the

Mirror trying to find something special but all I see is pain old me. With my blue eyes

That is framed by my long eyelashes. Then my hair that dam hair it's long and curly

and thick so untamable it's a pain in my ass. I and Zoe do not look anything alike

that's one that why people get confused so we tell them we are step sisters witch is

true but when we are bored we ask them if they see the family resemblance that makes

they really confused because Zoe is tan and I'm white. I'm such deep in thought that I

all most forgot I had to get ready. The way I know that is Zoe just started hitting the

door. Iris hurry we'll be late said Zoe. You better get me coffee Zoe. Yeah sure HURRY

Said Zoe through the door.

Alright let's go I want my dam coffee. I got into Zoe's car on the way to the coffee shop

she was talking about this year.

When we got there and was sitting down Zoe told me a guy was looking at me so I

Turned Around to look. I saw him, he had the bad boy vibe down I never thought I would

say this but that guy is sexy Zoe. Yeah I'll be back said Zoe. I turned back round to see

him this time he saw me looking at him he smiled at me but I got really shy and turned

away. God he was so hot with that leather jacket, his green eyes that short spiked up

dirty blond hair I just want to run my fingers thought then his body oh god that

toned body. When I went to look again he was not sitting any more he was get up and

walking but not just anywhere but to this table where I'm at. Oh my god he is tall he has

to be 6'2 as of where I'm 5ft. Oh god his here at my TABLE. Hi my name is Dean what's

your name beautiful?


	3. AN

AN: Please review and let me know if you want me to continue, let me know

if I should change anything please. I won't be able to update today but I

should be able tomorrow later in the day . Please review.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: This is chapter 2, please review really want to know what you guys think.

IRIS POV

Umm was all I could say. Nobody has called me beautiful. Your name is umm asked Dean.

Her name is Iris and I'm Zoe her sister said Zoe. Well it's a pleasure to meet you Iris and Zoe

and I was just going to ask your sister something said Dean. Well whatever it is you can say it.

In front of me right Iris asked Zoe. What oh yeah I said. Ok well then Iris would be as kind to go

on a date with me tonight asked Dean. And me being me said the first thing that came to my

mind. Why would someone as sexy as you want to go out with me? Then my brain came back.

But Dean just laughed and said why not? Oh ignore her would love to go out with you pick her

up at seven, bye dean said my loving sister hint the sarcasm. Good bye ladies said Dean.

When we got back to Zoe's car I let Zoe have it. What the hell Zoe I don't know him and you

don't know him why would you say yes I yelled at her. He's hot no sexy said Zoe like that was

the answer to everything. I get his hot but what if he is like a killer or something huh what then

Zoe? It would make since you do like them bad boys like Chloe said when you get a boyfriend

he'll be in jail Said Zoe. I hate you. I love you too sissy was my beloved sister replying.

AN: Here you guys go like I said I would here is the new chapter. The next chapter is the date. Zoe and Chloe are Iris little sisters well step but as the story goes on you'll find out. And this is like two years before season 1 so dean is 24 and iris is 18. And the line" when you get a boyfriend he'll be in jail" my little sister said that to me. Please review.


	5. AN 2

AN: I'm changing some names Iris to Isabelle and Zoe to Taylor and Chloe to

Lauren. I'm writing chapter 4 today but it won't be up till tomorrow sorry I

feel bad but it's been a long week.


End file.
